


Fireworks

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sunrise Patriots target Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted in MyMongooseEzine - Happy 4th of July Contest - July 4, 2003
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta.
> 
> Thanks to Patt for the art and the encouragement.

** Fireworks **

**by Krisser**

**June 23rd**

 

The attorney looked at his client, or, he corrected himself, the son of his client, and delivered the directed missive.

“Your father hopes that you can stay out of trouble for the duration of your probation. He is extremely gratified that you have found a cause for your energies. He’s just suggesting discretion for the next eight months.” The lawyer then passed him an envelope containing a check for two hundred thousand dollars.

Jason McBride picked up the envelope and placed it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “Thank you, Mr. Askem. I will endeavor to make those I respect proud. Good day.”

The only member of the Sunrise Patriots to no longer reside in jail walked out into the summer sun.

 

**July 1st**

 

Jim Ellison flipped on the TV as he headed to the kitchen for a beer. He turned quickly, beer forgotten as he heard the news bulletin.

“At six thirty seven p.m. a suspected bomb felled the Cascade Sports Arena, home of the Cascade Jaguars. But for the player’s strike that took effect at twelve o’one a.m. this morning, this stadium would have been filled to capacity as the Jags are bound for the playoffs…”

Jim muted the TV as he answered the phone. “Ellison.”

Simon Banks voice answered, “Jim, get Sandburg and get in here ASAP. The arena bombing has to do with Kincaid.” Simon disconnected.

“Damn.” Jim put down the phone. “Blair, Simon wants…”

“Us. Yeah, I heard the news, too, figured. Ready.”

Ellison put on his holster, checked his weapon then grabbed his keys and jacket. Over his shoulder he announced to Sandburg, “It’s Kincaid.”

\------

The police department looked crowded. It reminded Blair of the personnel strike last fall. This time, though, the place was filled with cops. All shifts were called in and all leaves cancelled.

Ellison and Sandburg got off the elevator on their floor and headed towards Captain Banks’ office.

Awaiting their arrival, Simon met them in the bullpen and indicated the break room. Joel had it cleared out and left without making eye contact with either of the detectives.

“Simon, what…?” Jim could feel that Simon and Joel were ill at ease.

“Sit down,” Banks’ look included Sandburg. “Both of you.” The tall, dark captain of Major Crime held his hand up to forestall their questions.

“What?” Blair’s curiosity prevented his silence.

“A demand has come in regarding the arena explosion. The bomber promises seven more major bombings on July fourth unless we meet his one demand.”

“Shit!”

“Only one?” Blair thought that unusual.

“Jesus Christ, Simon, we can’t…”

“Jim,” Simon’s voice cut through and both men quieted down.

“It’s McBride and he has only the one demand. Mr. Natural in exchange for the city.”

Blair froze in memory as Jim swore very colorfully. It had been his first official day with the PD. He recalled quite clearly his shirt being grabbed up in Kincaid’s fist and his words.

“Looks like the execution's off. I guess I could use a man like you… This is it. We will evacuate as planned. Mr. Natural here is coming with me. He's my protection.”

Blair shuddered with the memory of the look in that madman’s eyes. He shook himself out of his reverie.

“Me. He wants me as ransom for the whole city.” Blair’s statement was flat and without inflection.

Jim could hear the racing heart and knew Blair was trying to hold himself together.

Simon sighed, “Yes, son, he does.”

“Well, the answer is no, Simon. Not Sandburg. We don’t deal with terrorists.” Jim was pacing, his voice a growl.

Simon looked at the anthropologist turned detective as he replied to Jim’s masked question. “The Governor is considering it and the Mayor is all for it. Figures this is a way for Sandburg to atone for his faux pas last fall, as he put it.”

“Captain! … Simon, McBride’s gonna kill him,” Jim’s voice almost broke before becoming aggressive. “They want to send a man to his death? What’s to stop any future terrorist from trying the same thing? One man’s life for thousands, dammit, Simon, no.”

Simon Banks sighed, “That’s what they’re discussing in my office. I want you both prepared.”

“Captain,” Blair began.

Simon cut him off, he didn’t want to hear Blair offering himself up. “Find those bombs, gentlemen. That’s our only option.”

\----

**July 2nd**

 

McBride suspected they had found the bomb at the mayor’s house. Good, now they will see he was extremely serious.

They actually believed they would find all the devices. He snickered. He had to let them know he wasn’t fooling around.

McBride picked up his small satchel of tools and stepped outside into the future mass of walking corpses.

\-----

Simon Banks was in a meeting with the Mayor, Chief of Police, Captains of the SWAT teams from both Cascade and Seattle and the Bomb Squad commanders from both those cities when the call came in. The call that was preceded by all the pagers in the office going off.

The Mayor picked up his phone and listened, a growing expression of horror on his face. “The bus depot was just bombed.” Before the receiver hit the cradle the Mayor sat alone in his office.

\-----

Sandburg and Ellison were sentinel checking the high school football stadium when Simon called with the news.

“Fourteen dead, one hundred fifty seven injured. I need you both back here, now.”

Jim whistled to get his guide’s attention. Blair had been about to radio the all clear on this site. Blair stopped and looked over at his partner.

“Bus depot was just hit, Chief. Simon wants us back pronto. Probably another demand.” He watched Blair’s shoulders slump. He promised silently that he would not allow Blair to be handed over. He waited for Blair to fasten his seat belt before turning the engine over.

The ride over was silent. They collected their recorded data off their clipboards and headed upstairs.

The bullpen was still crowded. This time it was filled with grid maps of the entire city. The areas covered in blue had been cleared, the red was still to be searched and the green represented what was being currently checked. They still had a lot of the city to cover.

Jim updated Brown that the high school had been cleared.

Simon intercepted them and ushered them into the stairwell.

Blair knew this did not bode well.

Simon wasted no time, “McBride wants Mr. Natural by noon tomorrow or he’ll detonate two more bombs. Still leaving four for the fourth. He made it clear you are to die. He said to get your affairs in order.” Simon’s voice was just plain weary.

“Dammit, Simon, he can’t really expect us to turn him over to be executed?” Jim’s agitation was clear.

“The Governor and Mayor are all for it, the other team leaders are not. They all think it would set a dangerous precedent.”

“What happened to the Governor’s stand of we will not give into terrorist demands?” Jim barked.

“That was before the reality of fourteen dead, they don’t think he’s bluffing now. And fourteen dead will be hard to get re-elected on, any more would be impossible.” Simon stated facts.

“Oh, but a dead sacrifice is okay, though?” Jim hissed.

“Where is he expecting me?” Blair asked, battling fear and guilt.

“Right here in front of the police department.” Banks shook his head, very glad that Daryl was with his mother in Tacoma.

Jim whipped around to stare hard at his partner. “Forget it! You are not some human sacrifice.”

Blair recognized the full Blessed Protector mode and didn’t argue with his friend.

“Look, you found one bomb and he detonated one so that leaves five to find by noon tomorrow.” The Captain looked at his two detectives, “What are you two still doing here?”

Blair had both hands up, “Okay, man, we’re out of here.” Blair headed for the elevator, Jim scowled at Simon before he followed his partner.

They grabbed meals in between scouring hypothetical targets. Finally, just before three a.m., Jim turned the truck for the loft. Blair was dozing against the window and they both needed a few hours rest.

 

**July 3rd**

 

Blair rubbed the mirror to clear the fog away. He stared at his reflection as he tied his hair back and tried to vanquish the fear. He didn’t really want to die, but he just knew he couldn’t let countless people die instead. It would eat at him and he wouldn’t be able to meditate it away.

And then, of course, there was Jim.

Jim was fighting this with everything he had, but Blair knew his friend better than he did himself. Jim hadn’t yet realized it, but the Sentinel wouldn’t be able to reconcile himself with his actions that led to so many deaths in his need to protect his guide.

They were friends, yes, and right now, Blair was grateful to the difficulties of the last nine months. They had grown apart and it would be easier on Jim in the long run.

Luckily, Jim had never suspected his companion’s feelings had gone a whole lot deeper than he had ever let on. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was necessary. He needed to keep Jim safe and alive.

Decision made, Blair walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Simon. Jim was far enough away, filling the truck with gas, he wouldn’t be able to overhear.

\---------

A car pulled away just as Jim arrived and he took the open spot right in front of the PD instead of entering the parking structure. They headed inside and upstairs. They were greeted by the bomb squad’s enthusiastic celebration of finding another of the bombs.

Jim congratulated them before asking, “Where?”

“Cascade Times, newspaper office. It was set to blow up and out. Would have taken up to three blocks with it.” Jamison told him, then showed them the explosion pattern on the whiteboard.

Jim got caught up in the grid maps and didn’t note where Blair had wandered off to. He usually let his guard down within the department.

It was Blair’s triple fast heart rate that alerted Ellison that all was not well. He ran down the stairs to the ground floor, hearing focused on his guide.

He heard Simon say, “We’ll do what we can, Sandburg, … and Blair, this is a very brave thing to do.”

Blair’s only response of, “Tell Jim…” was cut short by the arrival of McBride.

Blair Sandburg got into the car and it screeched away as Jim burst into the street.

“NOOO!”

Simon grabbed Ellison and stopped him from running out into traffic. He was afraid the detective would try to chase the car down the street. The car carrying Blair turned the corner and was out of sight. When Jim’s shoulders slumped in defeat, Simon let him go.

“Damn you, Simon. Blair should mean more to you after all this time.”

“It was his idea, Jim.”

“But you could have stopped him.” Jim turned away, went to his truck and drove away without a single look back at Simon Banks.

Jim turned the same corner that McBride had but could see nothing that could give him a clue to where they went. He pulled over and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He rested his head in the same spot in failure. Despair threatened to swamp him, but he didn’t want to give up.

The Sentinel took a couple of deep breaths and thought of Blair. He could hear his guide in his head.

“Jim, you can hear the needle in the haystack. You just focus on what you’re searching for and block out the rest. It’s all about control and I know you can do it, man.”

The Sentinel knew his guide’s heartbeat without a doubt and he could pick it out over anyone’s. He opened his hearing as Blair had taught him, searching for the one sound he needed to find. He blocked out all the other sounds in the city, then he started eliminating the different heartbeats.

With singular concentration, the Sentinel located the one heartbeat he sought. It was moving away, out of the city and away from him. He put his truck into drive and followed it.

Three hours later, the heartbeat became stationary and Jim sped up. He was well past Mill Creek before he headed off the highway. He followed a zigzag path through the rural country.

He drove past an abandoned dairy and noted that Sandburg’s heartbeat was now behind him.

Blair was inside the dairy.

Jim thought of calling Simon, but knew that his captain would be forced to stop him rescuing Blair. They needed the locations of the other bombs, until then, Blair’s life was forfeit to them.

Jim parked out of sight of the property. He knew he mustn’t rush in, Garrett Kincaid never lacked for funds and the dairy could easily be wired for all sorts of things. He would listen first, sense check the entire area, then rescue Blair. No doubt there, he would be rescuing Blair Sandburg.

The Sentinel searched out Blair’s voice and got McBride’s instead.

“Garrett Kincaid’s cause is my cause and our cause is freedom. And it is my duty and my honor to champion that cause for every one. With Kincaid temporarily sidelined it is up to me to continue on with his work. We must continue to wreck havoc on the corrupt American government. It is up to us to fight for the people of this country, we will do battle on their behalf to restore this country to the vision of its original patriots. I, like Kincaid, are just humble servants in this new revolution.”

Jim heard Blair spit, “What a pile of horse shit. Have you no words of your own. You are just a Kincaid wanna-be.”

Jim couldn’t help the flash of pride he felt in Sandburg’s spirit.

“You, Mr. Natural, are a major part of our leader’s temporary incarceration. You have been judged and sentenced. You will fall like wheat in the coming storm.”

Blair snorted, Kincaid’s behind bars because he was wrong. You can’t justify any of his actions by what youre doing here. Killing thousands of innocents won’t endear you to anyone.”

“There are no innocents, only causalities of war.”

“So, does your war have targets?” Blair didn’t really believe that he’d get rescued, but on the off chance that Jim was centered on him, he could get the bomb locations.

“You, Mr. Natural, are the most important target. You are the symbol of our failure. With your removal, we can be reborn, stronger than before.”

“So, you have a bomb here….waiting to blow me up?”

“No, there’ll be no statement here. You, I will kill with pleasure and after the police department blows up, I will hang your dead body outside and relish watching the vultures eat your carcass.” The excitement in McBride’s voice was the evidence of his sincerity.

“I thought with me as ransom, that you weren’t suppose to detonate those other bombs.” Blair was looking for clarification, but had a sinking feeling that his sacrifice was for naught.

“They all must be taught a lesson. You aren’t a big enough lesson.”

Jim heard a door slam and Blair muttering, “Shit, shit, shit.”

Jim ran to the truck, knowing it was far enough away even if McBride were to leave the premises he couldnt see the truck. He dialed Simon’s number.

“Banks.”

“Captain, there is a bomb in the police department. I’ll call if I learn more.” He broke the connection. He knew there was no logical way to trace the call, but he had to be careful, Blair’s life depended on it. He moved back to his stake out position.

Jim wished that he could let Blair know he was out here. That he would be rescued. He also hoped that Blair didn’t bait McBride, driving McBride to strike before he could get in there to save him.

Over the next several hours, the Sentinel tracked the heartbeats of the two dairy occupants. Blair remained stationary and McBride moved all over the facility. Jim wished that he would leave, but sensed that McBride was holed up.

Jim had three bottles of water and a couple of snack food bars. He rationed it, resorting to his military covert ops training. He would not leave his post. Sandburg’s life was in his hands.

It was well after dark when McBride returned to Sandburg and resumed his taunting.

Blair spoke, asking a question like no time had elapsed since they last talked. “So what is a big enough lesson?”

A smile was in McBride’s voice. “People will try to escape at the last minute, the cowards. They will get their just due.”

“What kind of lesson is that?

“Audacious. ‘Audacity, McBride. That's what made this country great and will again.’ Those are Kincaid’s words to me, some of what I live by. Those cowards will be taught a lesson.”

As McBride quoted more of Kincaid’s crap, Jim put in a call to Simon.

A weary sounding Banks answered his cell. “Yes?”

“Simon, train station and the airport.” Jim was about to disconnect when Simon broke in.

“Jim, how do you know this. We found the bomb here. It was in the basement.”

“Blair is getting McBride to disclose the locations.” Jim knew the kid had more faith in all of them than he did.

“Jim, where are you?”

“Not until the last bomb location, I don’t trust anyone to put Blair first. He’s going to detonate anyway. Sandburg’s death would be for nothing.” Jim did disconnect then.

\------

**July 4th**

 

Blair was tired of listening to McBride. He was spouting off all the garbage that Kincaid had ever said to him. Some of it truly moronic and he just didn’t want to listen anymore.

“So how come you’re the only one not in jail? I bet Kincaid is pissed off at that.” Blair hoped to bait him into reveling the last location. Then he could seriously consider getting out of this place.

“My father has some impressive connections.”

“So, he bought your way into Kincaid’s organization?” Blair stated more than questioned.

“No, he’s just another capitalist fool that believes money can get you anything.”

“His money got you out of jail. You liked it enough then.” Blair felt like he was on a roll.

“Kincaid thought it a good idea. Have someone on the outside working to free the rest.”

“So this is in some way is to get back at your father?”

“He’ll learn his lesson.”

Jim quickly punched the speed dial for Simon. “Simon, McBride’s father, doesn’t he have a building or most of one in the financial district?

“Yes, Jim, but…”

Jim cut him off, “It’s either that building or one around it. He’s at the old Sheldon daily outside of Mill Creek.” Jim put away the phone as he headed into the dairy. He wanted Blair out as soon as possible.

He ran full out until he got close enough to their local that sound might matter. He kept his hearing focused on Blair and followed his baiting of McBride.

Even at the slower pace he moved quicker than most. He added speed when he heard the cocking of a gun. He was almost there when he heard McBride utter their groups motto.

“Duty, honor, freedom.”

When Jim heard that he knew that McBride was about to execute his prisoner. He banshee yelled as he burst into the room. It was distraction enough and McBride shot at the moving target.

With sentinel enhanced hearing, Jim was able to hear where the gun was and shifted left. The bullet missed and gave Jim the added advantage of knowing McBride’s exact spot. He pounced with all his strength, taking the bomber down.

McBride tried to fight, but with Jim’s added fear induced adrenaline, he was no match. He knocked him out then handcuffed the man before throwing him off to the side.

Jim rushed to Blair and untied him, pulling him close, reveling in the hammering heartbeat of his living guide.

Blair had no words, his relief so great at still being alive.

A short while later, neither knew for sure how much time had passed, Jim could hear sirens approaching.

“Jim, did you get the bomb locations?” Blair asked once Jim loosened his embrace.

“Yeah, you did good, Chief. Let’s get you outta here.” Jim checked that McBride was still out and left him on the floor as he ushered Blair outside. He pointed the arriving police in the right direction and kept the two of them moving toward his truck.

An officer ran after them, “Detective Ellison, Captain Banks requested that you phone him.”

Jim nodded, “Will do.” He didn’t stop moving until he reached his vehicle. He unlocked the door and slammed it shut after Blair was inside. He waved to the still watching officer and got in the driver’s side.

As he pulled onto the road, he looked over at his guide, “Do we need to have a talk about this self sacrifice stuff?”

Blair snorted, laughed and shook his head. He laid his head back against the seat, they could talk later.

Two plus hours later, Jim arrived at the Cascade PD. He knew they couldn’t avoid this debriefing, so it was best to get it over with, then they could get a few days off.

The elevator doors hadn’t finished closing behind them before they were deafened with applause. They had located the seven bombs that McBride had threatened them with and the relief and joy within the room was palatable. They both had their hand shaked so many times, they lost count before they reached Captain Banks’ office.

Simon stood outside it, “Nice work, gentleman. Never doubted you.” Simon blew cigar smoke over Blair’s head. “Now let’s talk about this.”

Blair gave Jim that, oops, were in trouble look and followed his partner into the Captain’s office.

\------

It was midday before the two detectives were able to begin their leave.

"Wonderburger, Jim, I want to live dangerously."

Jim chuckled and headed straight there; he didnt want Blair to change his mind.

They sat there munching their greasy but tasty burgers, dipping French fries into catsup when Blair noted Jim's preoccupied look.

"What is it, Jim?"

"Chief, when McBride was finally brought into booking, did he seem upset to you?"

"No, Jim. I figured that he's counting on his father to bail him out."

"I don't think his father is too pleased that his building was one of the targets." Jim started on his second burger.

"So is that all you were pondering?" Blair thought there was more.

"Yeah, it's something that he said to you, I loved your baiting, by the way, but you have to be careful, these nut jobs that you like hanging with may not appreciate it the way I do."

"Jim, you're the biggest nut job I know....." Blair held up his hands defensively, "I couldnt pass that up, Jim, that was tailor made."

Jim stole the rest of Blair's fries. After he finished munching he repeated McBride's line. "Kincaid told him to have someone on the outside to free the rest." It all clicked into place, he pulled out his cell.

"What is it, Jim?" Blair watched Jim make a circular motion with his hand and Blair tried to follow Jim's thought pattern. He nodded, "Yeah, there's another bomb."

"Simon, there's another bomb at the jail. The section that Kincaid is in will be the safe zone. This all was an elaborate plan to free the Sunrise Patriots." Jim's voice was so adamant that Simon didn't argue. Jim could hear Simon order the check before he closed the phone. He looked at his partner, "Now were on vacation."

\-----

Blair carried the picnic basket and Jim carried the chair and blanket. They didn't want the crowds, so they opted for a grassy hill outside the Rainier Stadium. The fireworks were changed to that locale and it was filling up fast. Their hill was far enough away that most folks wanting to hear the music wouldn't join them. So they were pretty much by themselves.

They ate, drank wine and kicked back. Just after sunset, the fireworks began. Bright colors lit the sky and the oohs and aahs could be easily heard.

After the first super burst, Blair jabbed Jim in the side and said casually, "Well, that could have been me."

"Never, Chief."

The tone and inflection forced Blair's eyes away from the colorful display and focused them on Jim's face. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"I was going to rescue you, no matter the cost."

The quiet way the words were spoken gave more import to the meaning and Blair understood more than Jim may have intended.

"Jim?" Blair gently nudged, "If the protector had made such a decision then he must need to talk about it, lay it to rest."

"It was selfish, Chief. I couldn't lose you again." Jim stared out at nothing as the words tumbled out. ''I had a second chance and I all but blew it. Then, here again, I was going to lose you." Jim waved his hand above him, "They all may think that trading one life for thousands was equitable, but not me." Jim turned his head to look at his friend. "I may be the Sentinel of the Great City, but I am useless without my shaman guide. If you die, I ... " Jim's voice broke. He took a deep breath, he wanted, no, he needed, to get this out, no more chances. "I said it was selfish. Well, it was even more than the sentinel stuff. It was for me. I need you more than the sentinel does. I don't want a world without you in it. I did that once, not again, not if I can prevent it. I love you, Blair."

"I love you, too, Jim.''

Jim turned his whole body to face Blair because he needed to watch his face. He rested his hand lightly on Blair's shoulder, needing the contact. "I am in love with you, Blair. No sacrifice is too great to keep you alive."

Blair's eyes widened and a light seemed to come on inside him. A light Jim had been needing to see for a long time.

Blair leaned towards Jim and was enfolded into a welcoming embrace. Everything he wanted was right here. He smiled into Jim's neck. He raised his head, his smile becoming brighter as he registered the truly happy look on Jim's face.

Their lips met and it was more than they had ever imagined.

The sky above lit up with the explosions of the grand finale. The celebration of color illuminated the joyous pair in a celebration of their own.

fin


End file.
